raindappleslegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sagewhisker
Sagewhisker is a huge, thickly-muscled, long-furred, dark mottled brown tabby tom with a long, feathery tail, long whiskers, green eyes, broad shoulders, huge white paws, and thick black tabby markings, as well as a crisscrossing line of scars across his left eye. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Affilliations ---- |- ! Current: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Age ---- |- ! Age: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Cause of Death ---- |- ! Cause of Death: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Post-Death |- |- ! Residence: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Names ---- |- ! Kit: | } |- ! Apprentice: | } |- ! Warrior: | } |- ! Elder: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Family ---- |- ! Father: | } |- ! Mother: | } |- ! Sisters: | } |- ! Mate: | } |- ! Sons: | } |- ! Daughters: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Education ---- |- ! Mentor: | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} History ''The One Forgotten': ' : Sagepaw is a warrior apprentice of RiverClan. He is first introduced at the very end of the book, when Rainpaw catches a glimpse of a thickly-muscled brown tabby tom apprentice making his way towards them at her first Gathering. ''Scarlet River': : In the opening narraration, it is revealed that Rainpaw has been meeting the RiverClan tom-apprentice, Sagepaw, every half-moon for nearly five moons, and that she has drastically improved in her training. Sagepaw has been aiding her in her techniques when it comes to hiding her long, silver fur, and has also taught her to swim, fight in water, and even fish. Her ability to be comfortable in water earns a joke from Sagepaw about how she seems much more at home in the water than in the thick underbrush. This sparks both her anger and the first thoughts of her 'not belonging' in ThunderClan. :Later on, when Rainpaw is going to break off her meetings with Sagepaw, he informs her of the death of his leader, Ryestar, and that Oddstar has taken her place. The two chat until nearly sunrise instead of train, and it is noted that the air around them seems to have 'shifted' in some sort of way. ''Frozen Storm : Sagewhisker is now a warrior, Raindapple is his mate, having lived in RiverClan for more than five moons. : It is brought to the reader's attention that it was greatly because of Sagewhisker's influence (and that of Oddstar's) that Raindapple was accepted into the clan. : Just after the quarter moon, Oddstar and the Medicine Cat, Hollowtail, receive and ominous prediction: leafbare is coming early, and with teeth and claws at the ready. Sagewhisker is seen puffing out his fur and demanding what they should do. Many other warriors follow his example, and he presses comfortingly into Raindapple, whispering that everything would be okay. : Just two or three days later, the first snowflakes fall, and the temperature drops way, way low. Overnight, it seems, the world is transformed into a land of snow and ice. The lake and the creeks are frozen over, much to the horror of the clan - fish are no longer a viable option for prey. : A half-moon into the deep-freeze, the first life is claimed, much to the sadness of the clan: Eggkit. Sagewhisker, who was particularly fond of her, is greatly distraught. : During the gathering less than a quarter moon later, they learn of many more deaths. Also of the disappearances of Goldenleaf, Darkflower, and all but two of Goldenleaf's kits (Lilykit and Furzekit). Sagewhisker nods his head in agreement when a ShadowClan warrior comments on how they 'probably just ran away from the cold, like a smart cat'. : When Ivypelt is killed by Featherpelt of WindClan on a regular patrol, he is one of the ones that demands retribution for his death, lashing his tail and calling Oddstar a coward. His clan seems quite surprised at the soft-spoken tom's outburst, and Nettleclaw (Ivypelt's brother) orders the tom to sit down, stating that 'no good ever comes from a battle fought only for retribution'. Oddstar agrees, but Sagewhisker only shakes his head, worried for the safety of his clanmates. : Sagewhisker subsequently throws himself into his duties : Five moons later, the clan's breathe a sigh of relief as leaf-bare comes to an end. Prey returns (though slowly), making fishing easier and much, much more plentiful. However, the melting snow causes an intense flash-flood that washes away half of the RiverClan camp. : It is during this flash-flood that a patrol of ThunderClan warriors invades, led by a power-hungry Talonscar, trying to steal RiverClan's prey. They are fought off, but at a price: Oddstar loses a life, and the old medicine cat, Hollowtail, is killed in the flood trying to save an apprentice. Sagewhisker is there to helt his mate to the makeshift Medicine den where Rowanblaze warns her that she may carry a limp forever. : For a moon, the clan focuses all their efforts into rebuilding their camp and restocking prey. When Raindapple finds she is pregnant with Sagewhisker's kits, he is is excstatic, giving a cry of joy. : Moons later, Raindapple gives birth to three healthy kits: Robinkit (named after Raindapple's lost brother), Sootkit and Runningkit. ''Rainfall'' : Sagewhisker is now in StarClan, killed by greencough eight moons before Raindapple's death. : As Raindapple lopes across the StarClan shoreline, Sagewhisker is one of the many cats waiting to greet her. As she gets closer, he is noted to be standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Slateclaw and Hawksky , and Slateclaw welcomes her with a dip of his head and a simple: "Welcome, at last, Raindapple." : Sagewhisker is only mentioned by Raindapple in her narration when she comments on his death many moons before her own, and how she'd felt 'horribly lost' without him or her brother there to guide her. : At the very end, as Raindapple rises to her paws, two shapes emerge from the fog ahead of her, and she greets Slateclaw and Sagewhisker warmly before padding off with them at her side. Trivia: :*Sagewhisker is modeled off of a Maine Coon cat, whereas Raindapple is modeled off a silver-furred Egyptian Mau. :*The names 'Sage' and 'Mint' come from the two warriors of SkyClan (Mintfur and Sagefur) :* It is presumed that Silverheart is Sagewhisker's and Mintwhisker's father, however, it could also be Nettleclaw, who bears a striking resemblance to the two. However, Nettleclaw is too young to already have one of his kits (Mintwhisker) be a warrior. [The author, however, definitely believes Nettleclaw to be the father of Sagewhisker and Mintwhisker] Character Pixels Sagewhisker.png Family Members: '''Mate: :: Raindapple : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :: Robinflight: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Sootfur: Living (As of Rainfall) Daughter: :: Runningbrook: Living (As of Rainfall) Mother: :: Timberleaf: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :: Mintwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :: Kindlepaw: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Emberpaw: Living (As of Rainfall) Nieces: :: Palefur: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Specklepelt: Living (As of Rainfall) Grand-Nieces: :: Snowcloud: Living (As of Rainfall) Grand-Nephews: :: Owlfur: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Troutclaw: Living (As of Rainfall) Great-Grand-Niece: :: Willowkit: Living (As of Rainfall) Great-Grand-Nephews: :: Mossykit: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Graykit: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Duskkit: Living (As of Rainfall) Quotes "The tom was big enough to be a new warrior, but still carried with him the arrogance of a new apprentice. He carried himself with elegance: his head and shoulders thrown back as his long, feathery tail swept the forest floor. His dark green eyes surveyed the gathered apprentices as he approached, and landed squarely on Rainpaw, eyeing her with obvious scruitiny, as if he were sizing up a meal. Foxpaw and Lambpaw called out to him, and Rainpaw learned his name: ''Sagepaw." - Rainpaw's first glimpse of Sagepaw, ''The One Forgotten 'Raindapple: '"Come in and meet your kits, Sagewhisker. They're beautiful, and the littlest one has your coat!" 'Sagewhisker: '"Are you sure it's okay? I won't hurt them, will I?" 'Raindapple: '"Don't be silly! We need to name them, don't we? And how in StarClan's name are we supposed to do that if you can't see them from all the way over there?" 'Sagewhisker: '"They're just so...small. No bigger than one of my paws. They're perfect." - Sagewhisker and Raindapple, just after the birth of their kits, Frozen Storm